


One By One

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crushes, F/M, I love her, Lou Ellen is a total mama bear oml, M/M, Relationship(s), Will basically dates girls that look like nico, thats it thats the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something clicked in her mind, and she came to the obvious realization that Will wasn’t after short, tan girls with dark eyes and dark hair- he was after Nico di Angelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One By One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_Of_The_Flying_Dekus/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for [Sokkalovr1](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkalovr1) because it's about damn time i do something for her. She literally reads almost everything I put out oml 
> 
> I went through her bookmarks and she seems to like solangelo so I hope you like this Sokka okay 
> 
> She's 10/10 the ao3 bae would smash ((; 
> 
>  
> 
> [here's my personal blog](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)  
> [here's my writing blog](http://gods--among--us.tumblr.com/)

The first one went under her nose.

She was short. Dark hair, dark eyes, a subtle grin, and pale skin. She stood nervously at Will’s side as he introduced her, and she held out her hand with a meek, “Hello, I’m Sam,” when prompted. She was pretty, Lou would give her that, but she held her timidly and hunched her shoulders in on herself. She hadn’t even thought Will would go for a girl quite so reserved, seeing as the man in question was a major extrovert. But, whatever, he could have his preferences.

She smiled in return and said. “Lou Ellen, pleased to meet ya.”

“Will’s talked about you a lot!” she managed a shy little grin that looked out of place on her face. Her leg bobbed nervously.

“He has?” she asked, eyes flicking over to the man in question, “Well, I’m hoping it was all good things.”

“Oh, of course!” she assured her hurriedly, “I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while now, actually…” she trailed off thoughtfully, “So, uh, nice to meet you!”

She was sweet enough. She and Will dated for three weeks before she left, and he barely had a day of post-breakup damage. Strange, Lou Ellen thought to herself, Will always seemed to take breakups very hard. That’s why he only found himself in a scarce amount of (usually) long-term relationships. She supposed she could let it slide, though.

She started noticing a chain when Will introduced her to Olivia. She was short, too, with dark hair and dark eyes. This one had tan skin and a wide grin and a slightly Spanish accent. Unlike Sam, she stood proud and tall when she met Lou Ellen, and she jutted out a hand and heartily announced, “I’m Olivia. So great to finally meet you!”

“They call me Lou Ellen, Olives,” she replied with a curt nod, dubbing her with a nickname automatically. She looked at Will as if to clarify this was real and not some sort of prank, and he just shrugged back at her. Well, at least Olivia wasn’t shivering like a chihuahua and hiding her face. She seemed to be a girl more Will’s speed if anything.

Olivia laughed. “Olives! Will, that’s cute!”

Will rolled her eyes and put his arm around her. “Not as cute as you, Olives.”

Lou Ellen pointed a finger to her mouth and imitated a gag. The two of them laughed and Lou found herself joining in.

She was a nice gal. Confident, pretty, witty. She’d seen her around campus a couple of times and she always had a gaggle of friends surrounding her. So she was fairly popular, as was Will, but she and Will had never ran in the same circles, to her knowledge, anyways.

She looked a lot like Sam had, too. She pegged it to a preference. What else could it be?

* * *

“Hey, Cecil?” Lou Ellen asks, laying her head on his shoulder and watching him play Temple Run (that game was so old but he was still obsessed with it).

“What’s up, babeski?”

Lou Ellen giggle-snorted at the stupid nickname, a mix between babe and broski, and one that she’d been given oh-so-long-ago when they first started dating. He and she and Will had always jokingly called each other broskis, so when they started going out, she was upgraded to babe-tier and awarded a new and improved nickname.

“Have you met Angelica?”

“Who?” he replied tensely as he narrowly avoided death in his game, taking a few jumps in rapid succession.

“Will’s new girlfriend.”

“He’s dating another lady already?” he asked incredulously, “Damn. I only wish I could get that many girls.”

She lightly shoved his phone, resulting in his untimely Temple Run death.

“No!” he cried, “I didn’t mean it like that, Ellie, ugh. I was just about to reach another goal…”

She rolled her eyes, “It’s just a stupid app. No one even plays that anymore besides you. Now, look, you and I both care- well, both should care- about Will. I, for one, think that it’s rather unhealthy he’s with a new girl every other week.”

Cecil shrugged, which uncomfortably displaced her head. “I don’t know, Lou. Maybe he’d just trying to find his footing in the romantic world. He hasn’t been long-term since Drew.”

Lou Ellen scowled at the thought of her. “I hate Drew.”

“I know,” Cecil told her, petting her hair lightly, “All I’m sayin’ is that maybe you’re being a bit of a mama bear about Will trying to find a girl. Not everyone can be as lucky as me.”

She blew a small raspberry. “Okay. You’re right. Maybe I’m being a little dramatic.”

He nodded and turned back to his phone. “Now, wanna see if I can beat my high score? I’ve been told girls from miles around will drop their panties at the very idea of a guy getting a million points on Temple Run.”

* * *

The next girl was a barista at Starbucks. Lou Ellen went to meet her with an open mind, Cecil’s words being taken straight to heart. She wasn’t really a surprising sight, to be honest. The works: a short, dark-haired, dark-eyed, olive-skinned girl who greeted her with a stoic front.

“They call me Delia,” she shook Lou’s hand upon arrival and at across the table from her and Will slid into the seat next to her. Lou Ellen gave him an “are you serious” type of look. He still managed to look confused, the absolute asshole.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Delia,” she responded kindly.

“Yeah, I guess it’s good to meet you too,” she mumbled with a roll of her eyes. This one, Lou Ellen decided, was her least favorite.

“And it’s good to see you again, Lou. We still on for movie night tomorrow?” Will asked, “I think I’m gonna bring Delia if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, no prob! It’s gonna be a blast!”

“Yeah, sure,” Delia muttered

"And are we still inviting Nico?" she continued, turning to Will. He got this nervous look on his face. Lou Ellen furrowed her brows. 

"Who's Nico?" Delia asked, looking between the two of them. 

“Don't you know Nico?”

“No, obviously not,” Delia said, the sarcastic tone in her voice making Lou Ellen want to rip her vocal chords out.

“Will’s best friend,” she elaborated, and Will looked at her like “what the hell?” Lou Ellen did her best to refrain from laughing at the expression he had on his face.

“Nope.”

“That’s funny,” Lou Ellen said, and her eyes darted over to Will who was trying to remain as indifferent-looking as possible, “because he usually spends an awful lot of time with your boyfriend.”

“Oh, whatever,” Delia shrugged, “I don’t really care.”

Oh, yeah, she definitely hated Delia.

But…

Something clicked in her mind, and she came to the obvious realization that Will wasn’t after short, tan girls with dark eyes and dark hair- he was after Nico di Angelo.

* * *

“Kayla, I’m telling you, something is up with your brother!”

Kayla sighed and turned to face Lou Ellen with a resigned expression on her face and arms full of art supplies. The paint stains on her clothes and the streaks on her face were telling enough of what she’d been up to for the day.

“What is it this time, Lou?” she asked impatiently, “Does he have histrionic personality disorder? Has he been turned into a vampire? Has he started doing heroin? Has he gotten some girl pregnant? Is he, I don’t know, a part of a Russian mafia now?”

Lou Ellen let out a huffy breath and tucked a strand of turquoise hair behind her ear. Her roots were coming back in, so she’d have to re-dye her hair soon. “Look, it’s serious this time!” she insisted, “and, besides, I had good reason to believe Will was a part of the mafia.”

“What about him being a vampire?”

“He usually loved the sun and he wasn’t going outside so I got concerned, okay?” she explained, “but the only reason he wasn’t going out was because of some big video game coming out and he was wasting all his time playing it. None of that really matters right now, though, okay? This is important.”

Kayla rolled her eyes. “Fine. What is it?”

“Aren’t you getting a little concerned by how much he’s been dating around?”

Kayla cocked her head, a very unimpressed expression on her paint-streaked face.

“I’m just saying! And all the girls look the same. Just like Nico di Angelo. You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed!”

“Lou, I think you’re just flipping about nothing,” she told her, then murmured under her breath, “like always.”

“No! I’m positive something’s up! What if Will likes Nico?”

“Don’t you think he would’ve just asked Nico out if he did? He’s not that complicated, you know,” Kayla said, exasperated, “Look, Rachel needs me to help her finish painting this mural. Just talk to Will and his friends if you’re so concerned,” she spun on her heel and walked away, and didn’t turn back even as Lou Ellen waved and called after her.

* * *

Lou Ellen was contemplating making a bingo game out of meeting Will’s girlfriends. Delia had lasted a month, surprisingly. And now she was being given the honor of meeting another girlfriend of Will’s who was…

Short, dark-haired, dark-eyed, olive-skinned, and, a trait which Lou Ellen found cruelly ironic and truly, truly telling, wearing an aviator jacket.

She introduced herself as Rebecca. (“It’s pretty cool to meet you. Will talks a lot of shit about you, you know.” and then Will had laughed and tried to cover it up but, oh, she knew.)

“At least you’re honest with me,” Lou Ellen chuckled, “Some of Will’s past girlfriends haven’t had that virtue.”

Rebecca shrugged. “Well, no bullshit, right? I’m not about to up and lie to you.”

She was starting to become convinced Will had straight-up pulled some mad scientist shit and cloned Nico. Then forced the Nico clone to crossdress or some shit.

“That’s my motto, sis,” she agreed, and the two of them fist-bumped.

She found that she really, really liked Rebecca. She was a rad girl, a girl she would’ve pegged as just Will’s type if her steadily growing suspicion about her best bro’s sexual persuasions didn’t convince her otherwise.

“Say,” Rebecca started after she found out Lou Ellen was gifted with a boyfriend of her own, “How’s about a double date?”

“Oh, hells yeah!” Lou explained, “What would you guys wanna do?”

“Dinner?” Rebecca suggested.

“Movie?” Will added, “I’m not sure.”

They could only brainstorm for so long, though, because Rebecca had to run after a little bit, thanks to some school issues. As soon as she was gone, Lou Ellen raised a quizzical eyebrow at Will and said, “Care to explain, sir?”

“What?”

She sighed. “Willy, why don’t you just ask Nico out?”

Will spurted and began to feverishly deny claims of liking Nico before Lou Ellen cut him off with a wave of her hand and a “Solace, I never knew there were so many female Nicos in the world until you started introducing them to me one by one.”

* * *

 The next partner of Will’s Lou had the pleasure of meeting was no surprise, but a wonderful sight to see.

Short, dark hair, dark eyes, olive-skinned and probably burning up in their three layers of clothing on a hot summer day.

There were no fancy introductions. No nervous meetings and ‘so tell about yourself’s and definitely no awkward air.

Instead, Nico di Angelo stuck out his hand to Lou Ellen, and, without a bit of hesitation, said, “Heya, Lou, I’m fucking your best friend.”

And Will blushed even though he laughed, and Nico grinned and squeezed his hand and Lou Ellen felt outlandishly happy for them.

And also super duper stoked that she had been totally right.


End file.
